1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention device and an electrical connector assembly used thereof for connecting with an IC package, and more particularly to a retention device for positioning a heat sink securely.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for connecting an IC package to a substrate is usually assembled with a heat sink to dissipate the heat generated by the IC package during working. U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,052 issued to Ma on Nov. 30, 2004 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. The electrical connector includes a retention device for fixing a heat sink. The retention device includes a fixing seat and a pair of spring members. The fixing seat is configured to a frame shape and includes four sidewalls extending upwardly. A pair of opposite sidewalls defines a number of holes. Each of the spring members defines a pair of hooks. The hooks receive in the holes and interlocked with the fixing seat, thus the spring members fix the heat sink on the IC package securely. But, it is hard to assemble the spring members to the fixing seat due to it need enough force to do so. At the same time, when use some times, the spring members will has no enough spring, thus the spring members has no enough force exert on the heat sink.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.